In a new light
by MastaTobi
Summary: Harry Potter is no Golden Boy anymore. See what happens when people see him for who he is. Will his friends turn against him? Warnings: slash,HermioneRon bashing, definitely Dumbles bashing, abuse, and character deaths
1. Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, J. does. The first six chapter were written by Elle H. Michaelson. She has given me the story to take over. R&R 

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was not a happy individual. He had been at the Dursley's for two weeks now, and nobody had owled him to ask if he was ok. Had anyone been there, they would have clearly seen the bruises and cuts covering the frail young body. It was now midnight, and Harry was busy trying to clean himself up a bit. He hissed a little as soap got into an open wound, but quickly dismissed the pain.

His aunt and cousin were in the room next to his, packing their things. Vernon had become particularly abusive over the last year. Seldom did a day go by that his wife did not acquire another bruise. She had met another man, Lucas, while shopping one afternoon. They had begun seeing each other frequently, and now Petunia was moving to be with him. Dudley had lost most of his weight in fat, and gained it in muscle. He was still a fairly short boy, but instead of looking like his father, he had the chiseled features of a young man.

When the two had finished packing, they hurried into Harry's room to say goodbye. They each gave Harry a hug, and promises to stay in touch were made. When Petunia spotted headlights flashing once, she gathered her things, and led Dudley down the stairs, "Harry, if you ever need anything," she whispered, "please, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't. I'll owl you as soon as I get out of here." He whispered back. None of them wanted Vernon to wake up and notice the escape. Harry watched as his aunt and cousin turned and walked silently out of the house with their belongings. He then carefully made his way back up the stairs, where he shut himself into his bedroom.

'Some friends they are,' Harry thought to himself about Hermione and Ron, 'they don't even care enough to ask if I'm ok. I could probably die, and they wouldn't notice.' It was with this thought in his head that he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry was awoken to the sound of a very angry Vernon Dursley. "Petunia!" He shouted down the stairs.

Harry quickly pushed the bed in front of the door to block his uncle from being able to open the door. Grabbing his trunk in one hand, and Hedwig's cage in the other, he activated the portkey he'd shoved into his pocket. Within seconds, he opened his eyes and found himself at his destination: Severus' home.

"Sev?"

"Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be coming until the end of the week?"

"Petunia couldn't wait until the end of the week. She left last night, and I had to escape. I hope you don't mind..." Harry trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Of course I don't mind. But you know that you can't stay here."

"Sev, I'm not going back to that house. Not when everyone will be there. I don't want to deal with their pity right now."

"I know. I'm not going to send you to Grimmauld Place, don't worry. You can stay at the Leaky Cauldron. We can get you a disguise so no one will recognize you. I have a temporary charm that will disguise your identity from everyone except for the Gringotts Goblins. I will know it is you because I will see you put the charm on." He handed him a necklace with a snake pendant attached. As soon as the charm was placed around his neck, Harry's appearance shifted. It wasn't a dramatic change, but it was enough so that nobody would recognize him.

"Thanks Sev. I'll work on getting a new wardrobe tomorrow. What name should I use to get the room at the Leaky Cauldron? I can't use my own name."

"How about, Callan?"

"I like that. I better get going."

"Whoa, wait up a second there. Did that muggle harm you again?" Harry's silence said more to Severus than words could have, "Alright. Lift up your shirt."

Harry reluctantly did as he was asked, cautiously lifting the hem of his shirt over his head. His bruised ribs protested painfully at the movement, and he gasped as the sudden pain hit. "Severus, you don't have to do this."

"You know I do, brat." The older man says fondly, "If I don't take care of you, who will?"

Harry sighed softly as the bruise salve began to work into his skin, healing the wounded skin. "Thank you."

Severus hurriedly healed all the minor cuts along the boy's body before allowing him to put his shirt back on. "If you need anymore potions, you owl me, ok? I've already stocked up your supply of healing potions and dreamless sleep draughts, as well as some headache relievers and your vitamin potion. Other than that, you'll have to either brew it yourself, or owl me to get some sent to you. Do you need anything else?"

"Has he said anything about me?"

"Just the usual. I don't know why you won't just get over him. I don't like seeing you hurting like this."

"I know Sev, but he's different. One of these days, he's going to notice me. I know it. I just have to be ready when it happens."

"Whatever you say. Look, good luck. You'll need it if you're going to be hiding from Albus and Voldemort. And for the love of Merlin, be careful!"

"Careful Sev, someone might think you care!"

"Brat! Now get going, you'll want to get checked into the Leaky Cauldron before all the customers show up." Severus gave the boy a quick hug before pushing him gently towards the fireplace. Harry threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and called out his destination. When he finally stopped spinning, he was standing inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I help you?" Tom the barkeeper asked him.

"Yeah, I need to get a room for the summer."

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Callan Black."

"Alright. You can have room 4. That'll be 2 galleons and 3 sickles per night."

"Sure thing. I need to do some shopping, so I'll go drop off my things and I'll go to Gringotts to get you your money."

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you later then, Callan."

Harry turned and made his way up the stairs, 'I guess the charm works. I'll need to keep it on today and tomorrow morning. But by tomorrow afternoon, I'll be a completely different person.' He thought to himself with a small smile. Tomorrow, everything would change.

**Chapter 1 **

**Narrator:** Perhaps it would be best, if we backtracked a bit. Harry and Snape had grown closer over the years, as you have seen. Severus had become a father figure in Harry's life in the boy's 2nd year at Hogwarts. When everybody was accusing him of being Slytherin's heir, Severus had taken it upon himself to remind the young boy that someone did care. He'd given the boy many detentions that year so that they would have time to talk. Harry, he'd found, had a remarkable intuition regarding potions. When he was told to make a potion, he went based on smells, color, even texture in some cases. The only reason that the boy passed potions at all is because he would go in during their "detentions" and brew the day's potion then.

He became quite proficient at this, and was soon learning far more advanced potions then even the 7th years learned. Severus spent many hours talking with him, helping him with class work, and even playing chess with the child. Harry began to see Severus as a father figure, and their relationship grew from there. As he'd matured, the issues he discussed with Severus changed. They turned from talks about Hermione and Ron, and the Dursleys to the person he'd fancied since his fourth year. When Harry had finally realized that he was gay, it was Severus who helped him work through his feelings. He'd been afraid to go to his friends, and Severus understood.

Now then, now that you know about their history, perhaps you will understand their present relationship. As for Harry's new wardrobe choices…well, you'll have to see for your self…

Harry walks out into the streets of Diagon Alley fully expecting to be recognized. 'I guess this will be the true test of this charm's strength!' He is amazed however, to find that nobody is running up to him. What's more, they don't seem to care that he's there, 'I'm like a normal person again!' he thinks to himself, 'now I just have to go to Gringotts to get some money.'

He hesitantly makes his way to Gringotts. He remembers Severus telling him that the goblins would be able to recognize him, and is slightly worried about how they'll react.

"Hello Mr.…" The goblin trails off. He recognizes the charm for what it is, and decides to allow Harry to provide a name.

"Black. My name is Callan Black." Harry breathes a mental sigh of relief.

"Ah yes. Come with me. I assume you want to go to your vault?"

"Yes. I need to withdraw some money. I plan on going on a shopping spree this week, do I need to come back every time I run out of money?"

"Certainly not. We can get you set up with a refillable moneybag. No matter the price, the money will be transferred from your vault to the bag so that you always have enough."

"Can you do that for muggle money as well? I'm going to be shopping in the muggle world, and will need muggle money to spend."

"We can set you up with another bag, of course. We have two types. One is for muggle money; the other is for wizarding money. As long as you still have money in your vault, you will always have enough money for your purchases."

"That would be great. Can we get it set up now?"

"Of course. Step right this way," the goblin lead him to a small room off to the side, "Now then, Mr. Potter, you also have an inheritance for us to talk about."

"An inheritance?"

"Two actually. As you know, your godfather, Sirius Black, died. In his will, he left half of his money to you. The other half goes to one Remus Lupin. And, as you are now 16, you will gain access to the Potter family vaults. Yours was one left by your parents for you. But now that you are of age, you are the Lord Potter, and as such now control all of the money and estates of the Potter family. If you would like, we can write up a list of everything you've inherited, minus the money of course, so that you will know what estates you now own and where they are."

"Please do. When you've got that list ready, owl it to me so that I can go over it. If I need any help, I'll ask you."

"Ok sir. Now, here are two money bags," he places one red bag and one green bag on the table, "The red one is for wizarding money, and the green one will contain your muggle money. As I have said, as long as you still have money in the vault they are connected to, they will just refill as needed. Any questions?"

"Not right now. Who do I contact if I do come up with questions?"

"You may contact me if any questions arise. I am your financial advisor of sorts, and have been an advisor to the Potter family since I began this job. My name is Grombly."

"Ok, thanks. I guess I don't need to go to my vault after all."

"Which vault do you want to connect these to?"

"My personal vault, please. I don't want to go through the Potter fortune by spending it on junk. But I don't mind spending my own money on it."

"That's understandable." The goblin taps each bag twice and hands them to Harry. "There you go, sir. I will send that list to you as soon as I get it written up."

Harry turns and leaves the bank and heads straight for Knockturn Alley. There were certain things on his shopping list that wouldn't be in Diagon Alley, but he was fairly certain he could find them down there…or at least someone could tell him where to go. He heads down the alley, barely suppressing a shudder at the dark magic palpable in the air. Walking a bit further, he spots what appears to be a clothing store, and he walks into the shop. Once inside, he sees that it is a leather shop. Leather pants and vests fill the store.

"Can I help you with something, kid?"

"Yeah, I want to buy some clothes. Do you have dragon hide? Or do you only have plain leather?"

"We've got dragon skin clothing here. Do you just want some pants?" The owner seems to perk up when he sees that Harry wants to buy something.

"For now, yeah. " Harry notices the tattoo moving on the man's arm, "hey, where can I get a tattoo, do you know?"

"There's a shop, it's about four blocks down from here. They do wizarding tattoos as long as you're of age."

"Thanks." The two are quiet as Harry tries on different pairs of pants. The pants ranged everywhere from being skin tight, to being on the baggier side. But what he ended up choosing was a pair of snug-fitting black pants, with enough room in them that he could move around easily. He thanked the owner, Shawn, and placed an order for 6 more pairs of the same pants in green, blue, and one pair in silver.

His next stop is at the tattoo parlor he'd been told about. The first things he notices when he gets inside are the pictures on each of the walls. Each of the tattoo designs was moving freely around the walls. "Hey kid, go back to mommy and daddy, this shop's for adults only!" the owner, a large man, laughs.

"I'm not a kid, and if you don't want my money," he sneers, "I'll be happy to take it somewhere else." Harry turns to leave but is stopped by the gruff voice of the owner.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"The name's Callan, and I want a tattoo and two piercings."

"Alright, what design do you want your tattoo to be? I like to do those first, not that it really matters."

"I want a large, green and black snake with silver highlights running from my elbow to my chest. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, no problem. You are of age, right?"

"Yeah, I'm 16." The man nods at this, and picks up his wand. He motions for Harry to remove his shirt, calmly ignoring the scars covering the young man's body.

"Do you want me to get rid of some of those? It'll probably make the tattoo look nicer. I may not be able to get rid of them completely, but I can at least fade them down a bit."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. The snake'll move around anyway, so it won't matter much."

"Alright." The man casts a complicated spell using his wand to outline what he wants tattooed. The process only takes a couple minutes, but the pain far surpasses what would be felt from a normal tattoo. But within a couple of seconds, the pain fades away completely. "Now, you said you wanted two piercings?"

"Yeah. I want my tongue pierced, and my ear pierced."

"Sure, no problem kid. Just pick out what you want to go in each of the holes."

"Well, I want this green barbell for my tongue, but I don't know what to get for my ear."

"Well, you almost look a bit like that boy-who-lived kid, so you could get a black lightning bolt. Kind of be his exact opposite, ya know?"

Harry laughs at that, "Believe me. I'm nothing like that Golden Boy."

"Exactly. I'll tell you what. You get the black lightning bolt piercing and I'll give it to you for free. Just let me get a picture of you so that I can show people the dark version of the boy-who-lived, ok?"

"Sure," Harry grins, "Why not."

The man sits down and quickly punches a hole in his ear, healing it before placing the earring into the hole. He then moves on to pierce the boy's tongue, slipping the green piece into the hole. "Ok, you're all set," the man pats Harry on the shoulder, "Now, smile pretty for the camera!"

Harry glares at the camera making the owner chuckle. "You really do look like his evil twin in that picture!"

'Great. I'm supposed to be trying to look different, not like my polar opposite! If people see me, and I really do look like me, it'll be in the paper tomorrow!' He pays the man and quickly walks out to Knockturn Alley.

Back in Diagon Alley, he breathes a mental sigh of relief when nobody seems to recognize him. 'I guess that guy was just losing it!' He walks into Flourish & Blotts to find a couple books before he heads back to the Leaky Cauldron. He makes his way to the defense section of the store, and casually looks through several of the books. One book jumps out at him: _Defense: Modern Day Hexes and Spells. _He flips through it, noting the style of the pages. Each page was of a different hex or curse. It describes what each curse does, as well as the best defense against them. He pulls out the book and carries it up to the counter to pay for it.

Walking out the door, he hears a familiar voice coming from upstairs. Intrigued, he carefully makes his way up to find out what is going on.

"But father—" The blonde insists.

"No. Draco you are a Malfoy and you will act as one. I will not have my son running around with other men, do you understand?"

Yes, sir." Draco mumbles.

"If I ever find out that this has happened again—well, let's just say it won't be pleasant for you."

Draco gulps at that and Harry makes his way back down the stairs. 'Draco's gay?' he thinks to himself, 'I wonder who else knows.' Harry gets a smirk on his face at this thought. He walks into the Leaky Cauldron with his odd grin adorning his face and quickly pays Tom for his room. He immediately makes his way up the stairs and walks into his rooms. There he collapses onto the bed and falls asleep for the night. 'One thing's for sure. This will most definitely be a very interesting summer.' This final thought passes through his head as he makes his way into sleep.

A/N: The author e\who wrote this chapter is brilliat and deserves praise for her awesome job. So PM her. :)


	2. A new Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, J. does. The first six chapter were written by Elle H. Michaelson. She has given me the story to take over. R&R  
**I NEED A BETA, SO PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. PLEASE I'M IN DIRE NEED!**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning dawns bright in Harry's window. "Bloody hell!" He groans under the blankets, "why is the sun always so bright?" There is no answer to his question of course, but he didn't particularly care at that moment. All he cared about was the fact that he was now awake, and the day was ready to begin. He gathered his things and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he gets out, he doesn't even bother doing anything with his hair. He planned to go to a hair salon first thing to see if anybody could figure out something to tame it.

He hurriedly pulls on his black leather pants and a green silk shirt, as well as his shoes. He then checks that the charm was still in place and left the room. He heads down the stairs towards the pub, quickly finding himself a seat in a booth. A house elf pops in next to his table to get his order: hash browns, Belgian waffle, and a strawberry yogurt. A waitress comes around with a pitcher with liquid that would instantly turn into whatever the customer wanted to drink.

But the time his food gets there, Harry is plenty awake. His tea had helped draw him into the waking world. Quickly eating the food, he begins to plan out his day. The first stop would be to a hairdresser, of that he was certain. 'Maybe my second stop should be at a mall', he thinks to himself. Then after that, he decides, I can go somewhere to get something to eat. 'Then on my way back maybe I'll stop at a couple furniture stores.' He had recently figured out how to make a potion that would make him able to use magic temporarily. The potion blocked the ministry's tracking spells, so that he could use magic for two hours at a time.

The furniture could be shrunk down to fit into his trunk, bookshelves, lamps, that kind of thing. As he is planning, he finishes his meal and pays for the food. He then stands up and walks out the door into muggle London. When he gets outside, he calls a taxi to take him to the nearest hair salon. He then pays the driver for the ride and heads into the small shop.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to have something done with my hair. No matter what I try to do with it, it refuses to behave."

"Well, first let's wash it, and then we'll see what can be done, alright? Do you want do dye it any color?"

"Not permanently, but do you know of any way to temporarily dye it with some green and silver at the tips?"

"Yeah, I'll give you some colored styling gel. I have a feeling that I'll be using some gel in your hair."

Harry makes his way over to the sink to get his hair washed then. And the two talk about possible hairstyles. "Do you like spikes?"

"Yeah. But would that work with my hair?"

"We can find out. I think I know what I'm going to do now. I'm Crystal, by the way."

"I'm Callan. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too kid. Now let's go."

The two walk over to Crystal's station, and she fits him with an apron to make sure that the hair doesn't get all over his clothes. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she cuts about an inch off of the top of his hair. She then goes in with a razor to shave down the majority of the sides of his head, so that only a thin layer is present. She grabs a tube of green styling gel and begins making the small spikes leaving patches to go back in with the silver gel. She finishes the hair do with the silver spikes, giving it a minute to let the gel harden a little. "There you go, Callan. Let's see if this'll hold" She picks up a hairdryer and blows the air over his head. The hair stays put. "Alright, I think you're all set." She walks to the counter to ring him up, grabbing two bottles of gel on her way. She tells him the price, and he pulls it out of his moneybag to hand to her. "Ok, let me just mix in the coloring into the gels, and then you can go." She grabs a package of green coloring, one of gray and one of white sparkles to mix into the bottles. "We don't have silver, but by mixing the gray and the sparkles together it should turn out a silver color."

"That's fine." He takes the bottles from her once she has added all of the coloring and heads to the door. As he walks out he has a smirk on his face. 'Wonder what Ron and Hermione will think when they see me.' He thinks to himself, 'now, I just need to find a mall.' He stops another taxi and tells the man to take him to the largest mall in London. 'I've got money,' he reasons.

Pulling up outside the mall, he pays the cabbie and gets out. He stares at the large building and takes a deep breath. Walking in, he immediately spots a store that looks like it may contain what he is looking for: the Black Rose. Walking in, the first thing he notices is the overall atmosphere of the place. It was a dark place with clothing on each of the walls. He slowly takes inventory of the clothing around him. Most of it was black, with some of the pants having brightly colored tubing on them. He walks up to the front counter to speak with the employee managing the shop. "Do you have a cart or something I can use to hold all of my things?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't."

"Ok, then I suggest you clear off some room on the counter here, because I am going on a shopping spree, and I will be buying quite a bit of clothing."

"Ok, just bring the stuff up here as you find it, and I'll hold it up here for you, kid. Do your parents know you are in here?"

"My parents died when I was a year old. But the people that I am currently living with don't care." With that said, Harry turns to begin his shopping. He goes through the pants first, and selects some of the so-called bondage pants. He returns to the counter to place his selections and returns to look through the shirts. Many of them catch his interest and he pulls out as many as he can carry before returning to get more. He makes his way over to the jackets and hoodies, where he selects a wide variety of clothing as well: black hoodies with various designs and a trench coat.

Going back to the counter, he grins at the large pile of clothing. He then moves to look at shoes, having grown tired of his old, worn out trainers. He selects two pairs: one pair of heavy-duty army boots and a new pair of plain black trainers. As he is making his way up for the final time, he spots a jewelry case. He casually browses through the selection and picks out a necklace. He sees a lighter and pulls that out as well. The final purchase is a bag to carry everything in during school as well as a container of make up.

It takes the guy a long time to ring everything up, but he manages it finally. "Hey kid, are you going to be shopping after this?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if there are anymore stores that catch my interest."

"Well if you want, you can leave your stuff here so that you don't have to carry everything around."

"That would be great. Thank you." Harry sighs. He wasn't looking forward to hauling everything around the mall.

"Sure kid. So I'll see you later then."

Harry turns to walk out of the store and back into the mall. He walks around the mall for a while, nothing really catching his interest until he reaches a book store. He heads into the store hoping to find something to read. He browses the sections, finally finding some books that look promising. He thumbs through them before finally settling on buying each of the books written by John Grisham. He walks up to the counter to pay and stands in the line. While there he spots a book lamp, and he picks it up. He also picks out a couple bookmarks to use for his schoolbooks.

He quickly pays for the items and heads back out into the mall. After a little more searching, he finds an eye doctor's office, and he goes in to see about getting new glasses. He browses through some pairs but not seeing any he liked, begins to make his way out.

"Young man!" A woman calls from inside, "Would you like an appointment?"

"Sure." He follows her back to a small office where a man in a white jacket greets him.

"Ah yes, I can see why you came. Your glasses look to be falling apart!"

"Yes sir. But I didn't see any glasses out there that interested me."

"How would you feel about contacts?"

"Those would be nice. How much do they cost?"

"It depends on the prescription."

"Ok then. Why don't we figure out my prescription and we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The eye doctor begins the exam by covering first one eye and then the other, and having Harry read off of a chart. He follows this up with a series of slides asking if the picture was better or worse depending on the glass. By the time the exam was over, he was able to tell Harry how much it might cost to get contacts with his prescription.

"Could I get some of the colored contacts with this prescription?"

"Of course. We just need you to fill out this form, and we can get you set up with some. Once the first pair are made, you can just call in and get more sent to you by mail. Ok?""

"Yeah. When can I pick up my first supply?"

"If you come back tomorrow, we should have them by then."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry shakes the old man's hand and goes back to walking through the mall. By the time he reaches the food court, his stomach is beginning to grumble. He walks to of the fast food restaurants and buys himself a burger and fries. He also purchases a chocolate shake to drink.

'Ok, once I'm done here I'll go pick up my things and go find a store to buy shelves and such.'

He finishes the food quickly and makes his way back to the Black Rose where he gathers all his things. He says goodbye to the guy at the counter and walks back outside the mall to call a cab again. When the cab stops, he opens the trunk to hold all of his things. The cabbie looks at him weird when he asks to be taken to a store that sells shelves. But he doesn't say anything about the odd request. Harry walks into the store and immediately spots what he is looking for: a set of very large bookshelves. When he buys them, they are broken down into parts inside of a box, which he carries outside. When he is sure that nobody is looking, he shrinks the boxes down to put inside one of his bags, and he puts them back into the trunk of the cab.

Finally Harry gives the cabbie the address to drop him off at. The man looks at him strangely when he asks to be dropped off outside of a run down store, but drops him off nonetheless. Harry gathers all of his bags and walks back into the Leaky Cauldron. He nods to Tom before going up to his room to put his things away. First he builds the bookcases and puts all of his books on the bottom shelf, before shrinking them down to fit inside his bag. Next, he goes through his bags of clothes. He sorts the clothing by type and arranges it all in the large wardrobe in the room. He takes off his trainers and throws them away, putting the new ones on in their place.

It is then that Harry notices a brown owl in his window. He holds out one hand, and the owl flies the short distance to land on his arm. Harry pulls off the attached letter and reads through it quickly. By the middle of the letter, he is upset. But the end of the letter, he is fuming. It was a letter from Ron. The letter started off good enough, but then as the letter progressed, it was clear that Ron a) didn't care where Harry was and b) that Ron believed him guilty of all crimes.

Harry Potter had been reported missing by one of the people sent to watch him. Nobody had seen or heard from the Golden Boy, and his friends now believed he had gone dark. It was made abundantly clear that Ron believed all the rumors. 'Hmm, wonder what they'll think when they see me.' He thinks to himself with a laugh, 'Perhaps I should go shopping down Knockturn Alley, see what I find.'

With that decision made, he quickly dressed in one of his new outfits: black bondage pants with blue tubing, a black shirt with a white tiger design and his army boots. To complete the look, he took the necklace, a green serpent wrapped around a black stone. He glanced in a mirror and decides that he no longer needed the charm, so he removes it. He uses some make up to cover up his scar and walks out of his room. When he steps into the pub, nobody gives him a second look. 'I guess nobody recognizes me. Thank god for that!' he sighs at that thought.

After walking into Diagon Alley, he goes straight to Diagon Alley. As he's walking down the street, he sees a boy curled up on the ground, crying. 'I wonder what's wrong' he thinks as he kneels down beside him. The first thing he notices is the platinum blonde hair. When he tilts the boy's head up, he locks eyes with beautiful slate gray eyes. His breath catches in his throat at the sight, 'Oh god. It's him!'

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" But the voice was not the usual mocking voice. It was the voice of a broken boy.

"Draco—"

"How do you know my name?"

Harry glances around and casts a silencing bubble around them so that nobody would hear, "It's me, Draco. It's Harry."

"Potter? No, you couldn't be. He would never come down here, and he would never help me."

"Draco, please believe me. I've changed. Nobody knew the real me, at Hogwarts, I mean. Did you know that I was meant to be in Slytherin?" At Draco's incredulous look he laughs a bit, "Imagine knowing that you were meant to be in the Snake Pit and be surrounded by Gryffindors. The last couple years have been torture!"

Draco laughs a bit, "Yeah, I can imagine."

"So what's going on?"

"It's my father. He wants me to be something I'm not."

"He wants you to be straight, doesn't he?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I overheard you arguing yesterday in the bookstore."

"I guess it'll be all over Hogwarts then. After all, my worst enemy just found out I'm gay. That'll spread like wildfire."

"I'm not going to tell anyone unless you say I can, Draco. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm gay as well."

"But you and the Weasley girl—"

"Ron keeps pushing her on me. He wants me to be with her, but that isn't going to happen. She knows about me, she's fine with it."

Draco laughs humorlessly, "So what? Are you going to be my new best friend or something? Going to offer to be there for me? Potter, we're nothing alike."

"I know. I'm not asking to be your best friend, but I would like to be a friend." 'if nothing else,' he continues in his head.

"I don't want to go home. But I have no where else to go." Draco admits finally.

"You can stay with me. I have a room at the Leaky Cauldron under the name Callan. So as long as you call me by that name, you can stay with me. I can give you a charm that will disguise your identity if you want. Then if you want to go shopping for new clothes, I'd be happy to go with you."

"Why are you doing this? I've been a prick to you from day one, and now suddenly you want to be my friend."

"I'm making up for my mistake. I should have taken your hand that first day. You might be a prick sometimes, but one thing I know about you is that you're loyal. The Gryffindors aren't generally loyal to anything except going against Slytherin. That's really the only thing they can unite in."

"A snake in the lion's den. Huh, never thought that one would happen."

"Yeah well, neither did I. But it did. Now let's go. I can hold off my shopping until tomorrow."

"You really have changed."

"The Golden Boy of Gryffindor would never want to shop down here."

The two boys stand up, as Harry takes down the silencing barrier. They then turn towards the beginning of the alley and begin walking back towards Diagon Alley. "So is your father always that big of a prick?"

"Pretty much. He expects me to be perfect, but that will never happen. I'm so sick of him ruling my life. I want to be myself for a change. I really like your new look, by the way. You look much better than you used to. You even managed to tame your hair…..wait, do you have Slytherin colors in your hair?"

"Yeah, it's colored gel. I got it at a hair place in the muggle world."

"Do you think you could take me with you? To the muggle world, I mean. I want to see if I can find a new look for myself, but I don't know where to go."

"Sure, no problem. We can go tomorrow if you'd like." By now the two have reached the Leaky Cauldron, and they both walk in together. Harry leads Draco up to his room, conjuring another bed. You can lie down if you want. I just need to get changed real fast. He pulls off his shirt, barely noticing the way that his snake tattoo seems to be moving.

"You have a tattoo?" Draco asks, stunned.

"Yeah. I've always wanted one, so I got one first thing."

"You look really good with it."

"Thanks."

"Do you think I'd look good with one?"

"It depends. If you want to get one, then I say go for it."

After both of the boys have finished their nightly routines, they settle into bed. "Harry," Draco calls out uncertainly, "thank you for stopping today. It means a lot that you helped me."

"Sure, don't worry about it. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

Narrator: And that, dear friends, is where we leave the boys in our tale. But the next morning holds many surprises for them. The former enemies meet former friends. Will their new friendship withstand the attack? Or will they fall back into old habits, and forget who they really are inside? To find out the answer, you will have to wait. This chapter of their lives, has yet to be written.

A/N: The author who wrote this chapter is brilliant and deserves praise for her awesome job. So PM her. :)


	3. Draco's Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, J. does. The first six chapter were written by Elle H. Michaelson. She has given me the story to take over. R&R  
**I NEED A BETA, SO PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. PLEASE I'M IN DIRE NEED!**

**Draco's Shopping Trip**

The next morning, Harry is woken up by a splash of cold water. "Hey!" he cries out, opening his eyes to see Draco standing over him with a bucket in his hands. "Malfoy!"

"Yes?" Draco asks, trying to sound innocent.

"I'd kill you, but I'm not really into killing. Maiming though, that's a different story," He reaches out and drags Draco to him, pinning him on the bed. The two wrestle for a few minutes, but Draco manages to roll them over so he's on top. The boys stop laughing when they look into each other's eyes. Wordlessly, Draco bends down and kisses Harry lightly, pulling back to check his reaction.

Harry touches his lips, and pushes Draco off of him, "This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm sorry, I thought…"

"No," Harry places a finger on Draco's lips, "you thought right. I want you…but I don't want to rush into anything. Is that ok? I mean, we don't even really know one another, and I'm looking for an actual relationship, not just a one time thing."

"I get that. So let's just walk around muggle London for today, as friends. You can take me around to all the stores so I can get a make over too. I'm sick of wearing all these prissy boy dress clothes. Your clothes look much more comfortable!"

"You can wear something of mine if you'd like. So you can get a feel of them. That way you'll know if you want to buy it or not."

"Yeah, that sounds good." The boys quickly begin dressing, with Harry handing various items to Draco to try on. Draco finally settles on a pair of black bondage pants with green tubing, and a slightly baggy, dark green t-shirt. He doesn't style his hair, and just leaves it so that it falls down to his shoulders, "I like this look. What do you think?"

"I think you'll have every girl drooling over you by the time schools starts."

"Ugh. I don't want the girls though!"

"Relax, I'll protect you from the mean girls!" Harry mocks affectionately, "Now come on, let's go." He walks to the door, not even looking in the mirror to check the spikes he'd put up, planning on going back to the salon to get more gel colors.

"So, are you going for the 'bad boy' image now?"

"Nah. I'm just being myself for a change. If I come across as a bad boy, then so be it. The way I see it, I'm going to die in this war, or else I'll end up in Azkaban. Either Voldie will kill me if I don't join him, or if I do join him, Dumblefuck will kill me while I'm at school. So one way or another I'm a sitting duck, so to speak. So if I'm going to die, I want to at least have the chance to be myself first."  
"Why would you end up in Azkaban?"

"If I kill Voldie like I'm supposed to, I'll use an unforgivable curse, and I'll be sent to Azkaban for it." Harry shrugs, "and I'd probably kill myself when I get in there."

"Wow. Sounds like you've put some thought into this. Were you actually considering changing sides?"

"Still am. I understand what Voldemort is trying to do, and I agree with him…he's just going about it the wrong way. We don't need to kill off the muggleborns, and the mud bloods, we need to find a way to make them not talk about our world with the muggles. Killing them all would severely limit our population, and we can't risk that. There aren't enough purebloods to keep our families going. And some very powerful witches and wizards come from the muggle population, but they sometimes forget that we aren't supposed to exist, and go off bragging about what they can do. We need to teach them the things that purebloods know from birth, so they aren't feeling as left out. Maybe have an additional year of school for the muggleborns starting at age 10 instead of age 11. There they would learn all the customs and traditions and etiquette of our world. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. It's a wonder nobody's thought of it before. But how would we do it?"

"I'm not really sure, but it would have to involve the Minister of Magic and possibly even the Prime Minister of the muggle world." Harry frowns. He hadn't been able to come up with the solution to that problem yet. "I think I can get in contact with Voldemort, but if we meet, I want it to be on my terms, and I don't know if he'll go for that."  
"Well, you can try. Now then, where are we going?" He says in a clearer voice. They had been whispering back and forth down the stairs and through the bar. It wasn't exactly a conversation that they wanted people to hear.

Harry waives a cab down, and gives him instructions to go to the same salon he'd gone to last time. He walks in, dragging Draco behind him. When he sees Crystal sitting behind the counter, he walks up and gives her a small hug. "Crystal, I'd like you to meet my friend, Draco. Draco, this is Crystal, she's the one who did my hair."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Draco offers his hand.

"Ooh, another smooth one. So, what can I do for you boys today?"

"Well, I wanted to pick up some additional colors of styling gel, and I don't know if he wants anything done."

"Do you think you could do spikes with my hair too? Do you think it would look good?"

"You would look great with spikes, would you mind if I put some colored gel in there too?"

"Depends on what color you'd use."

"I'd probably use a light green and just use a small amount of it so it doesn't really stand out as much, and blends into the rest."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Crystal leads him to her chair, leaving Harry to check out all the hair care products. She cuts the hair slowly and precisely, checking every few cuts to make sure it looks right. When she's got it short enough, she adds a very small amount of green powder to the gel and shakes it up. "Now, I'm just going to put a small amount in my hands, and run it through, your hair should be easier to spike than Callan's was." Sure enough, within minutes, Draco's hair is spiked, and all three of them admire the image.

"You look hot, Dray."

"Why thank you."

"I'll have to beat the girls off with a stick now." Harry laughs.

"Are you two together then?" Crystal asks, genuinely curious.

"No, but he's afraid of girls, and I offered to protect him."

"Aww how sweet. But I have to agree with Callan, you are hot."

Draco blushes at their comments and stands up to pay for his things. He pulls out a moneybag, and pays for his hair cut and style, as well as the bottle of faint green tinted gel. Harry walks up and requests one bottle each of blue, red, and white, as well as a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and plain styling gel.

"Will that be all, then?"

"Yeah, that should be everything." Harry pays for his things, and they turn to leave, "I'll come back to see you when I need my hair cut again, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

The boys call another cab, and Harry instructs him to take them to the mall next. They walk in, and Harry takes Draco straight to the first shop he'd gone to. "You're back!"

"Yeah, and I brought a friend this time!" Harry laughs, "Maybe you should clear off some space again."

"My boss couldn't believe it when he saw how much we'd made yesterday."

"Yeah well, I love making people happy, what can I say. I hope you got a nice bonus from all that money. You were a big help."

Harry leads Draco around the store, pointing out various items that might look good on him. Draco ends up with a slightly smaller pile of clothes, but not by much. The guy rings up the pile of clothes and once again offers to hold everything until they finish shopping. "Thanks!" The boys call back as they make their way out of the store. They continue on with their shopping and slowly make their way around the mall. At one of the booths, they see a large collection of body piercings that glow under black lights.

He spots one tongue ring that calls out to him. It's white, but the top ball is clear with a green snake design inside and a black background. When he catches the owner's attention, he points to the one he wants, "Can I have that piece there, with the snake inside?"

"Sure, do you want anything else?"  
"Nah, that'll be it."

"Ok." The man gives him the total of the piece and Harry pulls out the

correct amount of money. Draco however, continues to look at the possibilities.

"Hey, Callan?" He calls out, "Do you think I'd look good with an eyebrow ring?"

"Yeah, you'd look great with one. It would accent your eyes. What color ring would you get?"

"I think I'd get that pale blue one."

"That would look great!" They call the owner over again, and Draco picks out the ring he wants as well as a plain silver one to have as a spare, and pays for them both.

The boys continue along their way through the mall, wandering in and out of stores, buying various items along the way. They stop off at the glasses store to pick up Harry's contacts. When he walks out of the store, he has dark blue eyes instead of his bright green ones. By the time they get back to the Black Rose, they have gathered several more bags. They had one bag each of necklaces. They planned to charm the necklaces when they got back to Diagon Alley, so that no matter which one they wore, they would be protected.

They pile all of their bags into the trunk of the cab before collapsing onto the back sear. The taxi driver looks at them oddly when they state the destination, but they don't think anything of it. The cab drivers would never understand. They walk up the stairs and leave all of their things inside. "Feel like getting your piercing?" Harry asks.

"Yeah! And I've decided that I am getting a tattoo."

"Oh yeah? What are you getting?"

"I'm going to get a dragon on my back in shades of green, it'll be big, and I want the tail to wrap around to my chest, and have the head peaking around my side."

"That'll be wicked!"

They quickly touch up their hair and walk out of the room. They walk straight into Knockturn Alley, and straight to the tattoo parlor. "I want to get a tattoo and a piercing." Draco states authoritatively.

"Oh, it's you again." The man grumbles when he sees Harry, "You look good kid."

"Thanks."

The man turns to look at Draco, and doesn't even blink when he recognizes him. He was used to rich people coming in here looking for something to add to their appearance. "So what do you want?" Draco describes the tattoo to the shopkeeper, and adds on that he wants his eyebrow pierced too. The man simply nods his head and motions for Draco to take off his shirt. Carefully, he lays a design over his back and chest, and taps it with his wand to get the outline down. Then he removes the paper, and taps his wand against his skin to add in all the color. Draco flinches at the pain, but otherwise doesn't react.

"I had to put down a template for yours, so that it would look right." The man explains. "Now, what eyebrow ring do you want?" Draco gives the man the piece of jewelry and lets him put a hole in his eyebrow, healing it after putting the piece in. "There you go, kid." He tells Draco the price, and Draco pulls out the correct amount, smiling at Harry.

"How does it look?"

"You look amazing."

The boys make their way out of Knockturn Alley and back to their room. "Hey Harry?"

"What's up, Dray?"

"What do you think the kids will say when they see us?"

"I don't know. But it should be interesting."

"Yeah. What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I got a list of my estates today, so I think I'm going to go stay in one of the houses I own."

"Oh." Draco feels his stomach drop a bit.

"Would you want to come stay with me?" Harry asks, hearing the other boy's sad response.

"Yeah! If you don't mind, that is."

"Nah, I don't mind. I'd like the company. We just have to decide which house to go to."

"Maybe we can go look at them? Pick out the worst one and spend the summer fixing it up?"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"Ok then, tomorrow I'll go to the bank and have Grombly make us a few portkeys. Sound good?"

"Yeah. What time do you want to get up?"

"Probably around 8:00."

"Ok. Goodnight Harry.

"G'night Dray."

A/N: The author who wrote this chapter is brilliant and deserves praise for her awesome job. So PM her. :)


	4. A new place to live

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, J. does. The first six chapter were written by Elle H. Michaelson. She has given me the story to take over. R&R  
**I NEED A BETA, SO PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. PLEASE I'M IN DIRE NEED!**

"Ah yes! Mr. Black, I see that you have returned." Grombly cries out when he sees the boys enter the bank, "And I see that you have a new look as well."

"I have a few questions about the homes I now own."

"Come with me and we can discuss the properties in private. Is the young master Malfoy coming as well?"

"Yes, he is. But we'd rather not have his father knowing where we are."

"Not a problem. He seems to have changed a bit, so let's just call him your cousin, shall we?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Now then, you said you had questions for me?"

"Yes, would it be possible to make a portkey to each of the properties, so that I can see them?"

"Certainly. Would you like to see your Black family properties, your Potter family estates, or both?"

"Let's just see the Potter family homes for now."

"Do you have any particular object you wish to use as the portkey?"

"Can you make two for the same places?"

"Of course."

"Ok then give me a minute, I'll be right back with the objects."

"Mr. Malfoy and I will wait here for you."

"Thank you!" Harry says as he turns to leave. He runs straight to the Leaky Cauldron and up to his room. Once there, he pulls out the bags of necklaces, finding one for Draco and one for himself. He runs back to the bank and hands the necklaces to Grombly. "Here you go!" He says gasping for air.

Grombly accepts the necklaces, briefly inspecting them. One, Draco's, is made of silver, with a black and green dragon pendant. A ruby is held by the tail, leaving it a stunning sight. The other necklace is also made of silver, but a dark and light blue snake is coiled around an emerald.

"These are beautiful necklaces, sir. Have you been to the family vaults? There are many fine and unique pieces of jewelry in each of them."

"No, I haven't. But I suppose I can go see them today before I go to the estates."

Grombly closes his eyes with one pendant in each hand and focuses on each of the properties. When he is finished he hands them their necklaces. "Now, to activate it, simply state the name of the estate and it will take you there. The charm doesn't wear off, so you can use them as often as you'd like. Would you like the keys to your vaults now?"

"If you don't mind. I'd like to see what I have before I go and buy anymore things."

"A wise decision. I'll be right back with the keys."

"Are you ok with going to the vaults first?" Harry asks looking at Draco.

"Yeah! If we're going to be remodeling a home, we should know what we've got." It was then that Grombly returned with the keys. He hands them wordlessly to Harry, bowing slightly when they thank him. "Which vault first?"

Harry looks at Draco with wide eyes; he had never had more than one vault to choose from. "Err…can we go to the main Potter vault first?"

"Sure, let's go!"

The boys make their way to the main entrance to the bank, quickly making their way to the carts. A goblin meets them there and takes them on the cart ride to the requested vault. Harry shakily gets out of the cart and walks up to the door, handing the key to the goblin.

When the vault door opens, Harry looks inside in shock. The room is filled with gold and silver; there is furniture and boxes upon boxes of memories. He walks inside in awe, inspecting everything. There is furniture with gold armrests and vanity that was made of shining silver. It was, in short, magnificent. Harry walks closer to the vanity and opens a few of the drawers. Inside, he finds the jewelry that Grombly had spoken of.

There are necklaces of all kinds. And there are several charm bracelets, as well as a few rings. It is the rings that interest Harry the most. After a bit of searching, he finds two of the Potter family rings. They have the Potter crest carved into the faces.

Harry looks around and locates a box; he slowly walks around the room, gathering items to put into the box. Pictures, some glasses and plates, little things around the room that he wants in his home. He piles it all into the box, and has the goblin shrink it and put a feather light charm on it so it can stay in his pocket. They proceed to each of the vaults, 6 of them in all, with Harry taking a box of things with him from each vault. From wandering between them, it becomes obvious to him that he has almost unlimited wealth. His family had invested money into nearly all of the businesses in Diagon Alley, as well as a few in Hogsmead and other wizarding towns around the world. So the money kept replenishing itself.

"What are you thinking, Harry? I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours."

"I'm just trying to think of what I can do now that I know how much money I have."

"You can do anything you'd like. I'm fairly sure you have more money than us Malfoys. We've been spending our money, whereas yours has been left to increase. And the Black family vaults, since they were deeded to Sirius, haven't been touched in almost as long as the Potter vaults! So you are in deed a very rich boy."

"Ugh, great. Just what I need. Another reason to be famous." Harry groans.

"You really aren't like the Harry Potter that we've all been told about. The Harry Potter I know would have absolutely loved any reason to get more attention."

"I don't want the attention! That's just it! I would rather be raised like a normal kid, with my parents raising me instead of those muggles. People look up to me, and I don't know why! I'm just like every other kid our age, but I happen to have survived a killing curse…when I was one year old!"

"I know, just calm down, ok? I need you to calm down Harry." Draco attempts to soothe the boy when he notices things beginning to shake.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't understand what people see in me. I'm just a kid."

"I know that, and we're going to get them to see that you're just a normal person…we just have to think of a way to do it. Come here, ok? Just bring the box over here, and we can go to the houses."

"Alright," Harry sighs, "let's go Dray."

"Thank you." They both walk back over to the goblin and allow him to shrink the box before climbing into the cart to go back to Diagon Alley. "Is that all you wanted to do before we leave?"

"Yeah, let's go pack up our new clothes, and we can go by portkey to the houses. Then we can come back here to eat and get our things, and go back to the house we choose. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Do you think there'll be enough room for all of our stuff in our trunks?"

"I don't know. Hopefully. If not, we can come here and buy the trunks with unlimited space. Should we just buy those now, and repack all our things to save time?"

"Probably would be a good idea. The boys make a sudden stop and head inside the correct store. It had trunks and containers in every style. It had bookshelves and dressers and wardrobes.

"Can I help you?" the store clerk asks.

"Yeah, we need a couple of trunks for school. Any suggestions?"

"Well, here are all of our trunks, and you just need to pick out the size and the style."

"Well, it has to be fairly average sized, and as for style, what would you recommend?"

"Let's see. For yours," she begins looking at Draco, "I would use a black trunk with mahogany wood paneling. And for yours," she turns to Harry, "I would suggest a green wood with a lighter wood for paneling."

"Could you make those two with unlimited space?"

"You have that much stuff, huh? Sure, it would only take a few minutes to charm the trunks."

"Thanks. Then we both want one, the style that you suggested."

She collects the money and creates a trunk for each of them, making each of the trunks suit them well. She gives them each a device that would immediately transfer the trunks to wherever they were staying so they wouldn't have to haul the things around Diagon Alley.

The boys finally make their way back to their room, falling on the beds once the door is shut behind them. "Hey Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry? Or is it just me?"

"I'm hungry too. But I don't want to go downstairs right now."

"Me neither. Can we just call a houself?"

"Let's try it and see." Draco snaps his fingers to summon a houself, and sure enough, one pops into the room.

"Can I help you sirs?"

"Can you bring us food up here?"

"Yes sir, what would you be wanting?"

"Can I get a blue cheese burger?"

"And I want a burger with pineapple and terriaki sauce."

"I will be right back with your food." The houself pops out of the room and five minutes later returns with their meals. Harry pays for the meal, and begins eating his meal.

"How is yours, Draco?"

"Really good actually. And yours?"

"I love it!" The boys finish eating in silence. When the food is gone, it disappears with a 'pop'. Harry picks up the list of properties, copying it and handing a copy to Draco. "Which house do you want to visit first?"

"Potter Manor?"

"Ok, I'll see you there." The boys both grasp the charms on their respective necklaces and call out 'Potter Manor' to the room. Both boys feel the familiar tug behind the navel, and suddenly they are spinning through the air. When they stop, they look up to find a rather forbidding looking mansion. What used to be a garden in front, was now full of dead plants. The stone work of the building was done in Gothic style, and gargoyles could be seen on the roof. They walk up to the door, cautiously opening the door. Because of Harry's blood, he is able to open the door with no problem. And because Draco is with him, the wards let him through.

When they open the door, they are not shocked to see that the inside is as dark and ominous as the outside. Entering the front hall, the floor is done in black and white marble. Suits of armor stand along the walls, and paintings of the various Masters of the house hang overhead. Harry snaps his fingers, and a shocked house elf pops in.

"Who are you?"

A/N: The author who wrote this chapter is brilliant and deserves praise for her awesome job. So PM her. :)


	5. Potter Estates

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, J. does. The first six chapter were written by Elle H. Michaelson. She has given me the story to take over. R&R  
**I NEED A BETA, SO PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. PLEASE I'M IN DIRE NEED!**

**The Potter Estates**

"Who are you?"

"I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I have come to see my estates. I would like for someone to give me a tour of the property, let me see what all is here."

"Certainly sir." The house elf squeaks. She pops away before returning with an older looking house elf, "This is Deliag. He is the head of the house elves here."

"Will he be giving us the tour then?"

"Yes, young master. I am going to take you around the property, show you everything. And who is your friend?"

"This is Draco."

"Young master Draco," the house elf bows slightly to him, "May I ask why you decided to visit us after all these years?"

"I just recently became aware that I owned this place as well as others."

"I see. Well, let us begin. This is the entrance hall, as you know. This room is warded so that anytime someone enters the home an alarm summons a house elf. There is no way to get around the ward, so you are safe in that aspect. Nobody can get in the house without you knowing about it. Now through this door," he motions them forward, "is the main living space." The room was simple, with two old style couches and an armchair for seats. A large coffee table sat in the middle of the room. "This is where guests are brought while they wait for the Lord of the house." He continues through another door, "And if you follow this hallway down, there is the main staircase." The hallway was tiled in the same black and white marble with silver base boarding. The walls were done in a light shade of gray.

"Can we see the upstairs first?"

"Of course, sir." The house elf grabs each of their hands and with a 'pop' they find themselves upstairs. "This is where you will find all of the bedrooms. The master bedroom is at the end of the hall. There are 6 additional rooms, and more can be added if it is necessary." The boys open one of the rooms and look in. It was done in shades of green, with a forest of trees painted on the walls. The ceiling is charmed to look like the sky outside, much like at Hogwarts.

Draco opens a door on the other side of the hallway, smiling at the pink décor. A four-poster bed sits in the middle of the room, with sheer pink curtains hanging from each post. Stuffed animals litter the bed, and a giant stuffed bear serves as a chair in one corner of the room. The wardrobe is filled with girl's clothing in every style and size. Harry came up behind him and smiles softly, "It's beautiful."

"There are three girls' rooms and three boys' rooms. Girls on the left, boys on the right. Each of the rooms is decorated differently."

The boys walk up to see the other rooms. The next boy's room is done in shades of blue, with brooms and flying carpets zooming around. The girl's room is in purple, with the same general theme as the first room. Stars covered the ceiling, creating a soothing atmosphere. "This is where your sister was to stay before your mother died."

"She was pregnant?"

"Oh yes. You would have had a little sister. If I remember correctly, her name was to be Sora, meaning sky in Japanese. Had your parents come here, she would have been born. Nobody can enter this house unless they are specifically invited in. In the case of parties, an invitation would grant them permission for the night. Unless the person had Potter blood, they would not be able to enter. But your parents insisted on staying in that small cottage, Godric's Hollow, if I memory serves me right."

They continue to see the last rooms in the hall. The last boy's room is in midnight blue, with Qudditch balls flying around the room. "This was your room, young master. Your father designed it specifically for you. You were always fond of the flying balls, and they seemed to calm you when you got upset. You were, generally speaking, a very happy child. You rarely fussed about anything. And when you did fuss, there was strong accidental magic that came from you. You were able to handle any wand, no matter how powerful, even as a baby."

The third girl's room is done in a light blue and purple theme. The walls are done in the baby blue, and pastel blue colors. The furniture and bedding is all done in the light, pastel purple color. Images of princesses and princes dance around the walls. The bed in this room was an oval, and it was in the center of the room. The familiar teddy bear chair sits in the corner, holding a purple heart with the word 'Princess" ornately embroidered in silver.

"I almost want to have children just so they can have these rooms." Harry says to Draco. Suddenly, he feels a pain in his head, bringing him to the ground. Images of little blonde haired, green-eyed children, and shaggy black hair, silver-eyed children dance through his mind. When he opens his eyes, he looks right into those same silver eyes, and gasps. 'Draco? How is that…possible?'

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts a bit, but I'll be fine. Why don't we go see the master bedroom?"

"Ok…" Draco trails off uncertainly.

The master bedroom is huge. A large bed sits along one wall. There was easily enough room in the bed for four full-grown adults. It's in blue and cream. The walls are done in a royal blue color; with the sheets and fabric all being done in a cream color. The wood was all ebony, a nice contrast to the fairly light colors of the room. A large bathroom connects to the room; a large bathtub is sunk into the ground. A separate shower stands beside it.

"Your parents decorated this room by themselves."

"Are there any other rooms, for guests?"

"Of course. They are in the other wing. This wing was reserved for family." Deliag gestures for them to follow him out of the room, and leads them down another hallway. There are another 8 doors down this hallway. Each of the rooms is decorated in the same manner, with the only difference being the color. Each room had it's own bathroom and sitting area. They were designed to give the occupants maximum comfort. "If you will just follow me, to the downstairs, I will show you the rest of the house."

"Ok, let's go." The boys follow him down the stairs, looking at the paintings on the way down.

"If you go through those doors, there is a ballroom. There used to be dances every week in this house. That was when your grandparents lived here. They died a year before you were born, and your parents felt no need to continue the tradition." Sure enough, the room is lined in mirrors. Floating chandeliers light the room. The floor is hard wood, still shining from polish. "There is a training room in the basement. We can go see that next if you'd like."

"Yeah. I'd like to see what it has."

The boys follow the elf down another flight of stairs, leading right into a large room. Mats were on each wall, ensuring that any impact on the wall would be cushioned. Large barriers were scattered throughout the room, perfect for hiding behind. Harry looked at Draco and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing: whichever house they chose would have a training room just like this.

"Your father trained in here when he was a boy. There are swords in that cabinet over there," he pointed to a large display case.

"Are there any more rooms in the house?" Harry questions.

"There is a kitchen, but otherwise that is it. The house elves take care of the house no matter if there is anybody here. As long as there are Potter heirs, we will continue to take care of the house. The only elf that knew how to maintain the garden died a few years back, so we have been unable to take care of the garden with so many magical plants. But otherwise we take care of everything."

"Well thank you for the tour. We're going to go visit the other properties, but we will come back before the end of summer."

"If you don't wish to come back, we will continue taking care of the house just the same, young master. And one day when you have children, we will be here to take care of them."

"Well, thank you Deliag. You do a very good job here."

"Thank you, young master." The elf bows, and pops out of the room.

"What do you think, Dray?"

"I like it. But I don't think I want to spend the summer here. I would rather find a different house, one that needs to be remodeled. This place seems perfect."

"So which house do you want to visit next?"

"How about the villa?"

"In Italy?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to spend time in Italy. Father used to take me all the time, but we never spent any real time there."

"Then Italy it is." Each of the boys take hold of their pendants and say the name of their destination, once again experiencing the effects of the portkey. When they land, they are standing in front of a shabby house. The front porch has holes in it, and the windows are boarded up. The house looks promising. They walk up the front steps, carefully making their way over the porch, and walk inside the house.

The inside is in shambles. There are holes in the ceiling. The furniture inside is outdated and the fabric is torn and weathered. The kitchen table is off balance, and dishes are lying everywhere. It appears that Voldemort had attacked the house. Broken dishes litter the floor. The staircase is missing steps. The boys carefully survey the house, mentally going over what they would do to fix it up.

"I like this one. I don't think I need to see the other homes to decide. This house needs our attention. I'm sure we can fix it up. We have all summer."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Alright, let's start by cleaning up this mess." Harry grabs a broom to begin cleaning up the dishes.

"Uh, Harry. We have magic."

"I know. But I don't want to get dependant on magic. Haven't you ever done something without using magic for it?"

"Not really. During the summers I have house elves to do everything for me."

"Well there are no house elves here. And I would rather do the cleaning by hand, if nothing else. We'll use magic on the repairs to the actual building, but otherwise we can do this the muggle way. Cleaning, painting, arranging the furniture, we can even go to the stores and buy furniture. We have enough money."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Now let's get going on cleaning up. Once we have that done we'll have a better idea of what to do."

"Fine. I'm going to go fix up the ceiling and the stairs. That way we can get upstairs and fix up everything in there."

"Sounds good. I'm just going to get rid of all this stuff. There's no point in keeping it." The boys split up and move onto their projects. Harry gets rid of the dishes, throwing them into a wastebasket, and hauls the table outside to put it in a pile by the road. He carries out most of the furniture in the living room, but the sofa is too big for him to carry on his own. He quickly goes through the cupboards, dumping everything into the trash before carrying the bag outside to throw away.

He walks upstairs to see how Draco is doing, and smiles when he sees Draco taking his time in a small bedroom. It was like the room that they had seen at the Manor, with Quidditch balls flying around the walls. A crib rests in the center of the room, a small pink blanket lying inside. A teddy bear is lying underneath the blanket, and there is something else under the blanket, but Harry can't quite see what. When he sees Draco reach into the crib and gently lift it out of the crib, he knew. It's a child.

A/N: The author who wrote this chapter is brilliant and deserves praise for her awesome job. So PM her. :)


	6. Nicole

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, J. does. The first six chapter were written by Elle H. Michaelson. She has given me the story to take over. R&R  
**I NEED A BETA, SO PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. PLEASE I'M IN DIRE NEED!**

**Nicole**

As if sensing Harry standing there, the child opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily. He couldn't help but smile at her, recognizing her jet-black hair. A note was pinned to the blanket, "A gift for you. From the future. She needs good care, and who better than you to take care of the innocent? May 21, 2001" It was simply signed, "a friend". Harry walked up behind Draco and gently touched his shoulder. Draco turned slowly, before handing the squirming child over to Harry.

"I was cleaning the other room, and I heard a sound. I came in here, and she was lying there. She was sleeping, holding the teddy bear in her arms."

"Any idea why she's here?"

"Obviously someone wants you to take care of her."

"I think they want _us_ to take care of her, Dray. She was brought here while you were here too. You and I are supposed to take care of her, I know it."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to raise her."

"What about school?"

"Let's not worry about school right now. I'm sure the old coot of a Headmaster will be willing to let us raise her there while we go to school. And if not, we can go to another school. I'm sure there's another one nearby that we can go to if he wants to reject us. Now, let's go out and get something to eat. She must be hungry, maybe we can stop at a grocery store to get her some food."

"Who do you think brought her here?"

"Someone who knew that she needed a good home, obviously. But other than that, I don't know."

"Let's go eat, and then I can write a note to Dumbles to inform him of this. And we'll go from there."

"Alright."

The boys pick up an old diaper bag, and pack up some of the items lying around. The room still has many items from when Harry was a baby. So at least they wouldn't have to buy everything today. They would have time to get everything together. They walk down the stairs, with Draco carrying the diaper bag and Harry carrying the little girl. "Hey Dray, what should we name her?"

"I've always liked the name Nicole. What do you think?"

"I like that name. Do you like that name?" he questions the infant, "Huh?" She giggles softly and claps her hands, "I guess that's a yes." Harry laughs. They walk to the curb and call the knight bus.

"You called?" Stan asks as he climbs out of the bus.

"Yeah, we need to go to a grocery store somewhere and find a wizarding town in Italy. Can you help with that?"

"Sure! There's a grocery store close to the entrance to the wizarding shopping area. Ernie! We're going to the Bistro!" He collects the money from the boys, letting Nicole on for free. "How old is she?"

"She's just over a year."

"Aw! She's such a sweetheart!"

Harry smiled at the little girl in his arms, "She really is."

The rest of the ride passes in silence, except for the giggling of baby Nicole. She was holding onto the teddy bear from the crib. Harry vaguely remembered the teddy bear, though he had no idea why. When the bus stops at their stop, Stan opens the door for them with a smile, points them in the direction of the grocery store, and bids them farewell. Harry, Draco, and their new baby girl walk into the store intent on finding food for Nicole. They cart to put her in, and head straight for the baby food aisle, and begin sorting through the various types of food. Finally, they settle on buying mashed bananas; applesauce; pears; chicken and rice dinner; sweet potatoes; green beans; and carrots.. They walk up to the cashier and pay for the food, smiling and answering her questions.

Leaving the store, Harry looks around, spotting a restaurant a couple blocks away. He moves Nicole over so she's on his other side, and points it out to Draco. They walk there, and are seated quickly. The waitress brings them a small baby holder (can't remember what those are called) for them to lay Nicole in. The boys order their meals as well as a glass of milk for Nicole, and sit with the infant. They pull out some of her applesauce and begin to try to feed her. She eats all of the applesauce, only spilling a little bit. When the milk comes, they carefully transfer some into one of her sippy cups.

The two quickly eat their food and pay for the meal, gathering their things together. They make their way toward the Bistro, where the wizarding town was, with Draco now carrying Nicole and Harry carrying the bags. They slide into the alley where Stan told them to find the entrance, and walk into the town. A few people look at them strangely because of their looks, but nobody says anything. They walk to the end of the street, and look around. When Harry spots a potion supply store, he makes his way towards it, with Draco following.

"I thought you hated Potions, Harry."

"Nah. I love it. But I can't let that show as long as I'm in Gryffindor. Ron would throw a fit if he knew that I'm actually good in that subject. I've been working with Snape since 2nd year. He's been teaching me potions one-on-one, until it got to the point that I was more advanced than even his 7th year students are. We spent a lot of time talking, getting to know each other." Harry explains as he browses through the ingredients. He grabs a handful of bags and starts filling each with a fair amount of each ingredient. He planned on setting up a room for potion making, and he wanted to have as many ingredients as possible.

It takes a while, but Harry does eventually get enough of each ingredient to build up a fairly large inventory. He carries the ingredients in 3 loads, up to the shocked shopkeeper. "Kid, are you sure you want all that?"

"First of all, I'm not a kid. And second of all, I am positive that I want all of this. I wish you had a broader selection for me to choose from."

"We can order things in for you if you'd like. We have a supplier that has more ingredients, but we don't usually buy them because there isn't much of a need for them here. Nobody ever really buys them, so we stopped ordering them. But if you'd like to buy some of their stuff, we can special order it for you."

"Can you order in small amounts? Or do you need to order in large quantities?"

"You can order in any amount you want, as long as it isn't too small, like one piece. But if you want as much as you have in these little baggies, you should be able to buy them no problem."

"Alright, why don't we do that? I want you to order in some of every other ingredient they have, everything you don't have here. Ok?"

"Of course! I'm not real sure how much it'll cost though. Some of their ingredients get kind of expensive, which is why we don't get many buyers."

"Don't worry about the cost. I have money. How long will it take to get the ingredients in?"

"It'll only take probably a few hours. If you come back by 5, we should have them in."

"We'll be back around 5 then. Are there any stores here that sell baby supplies? You know, strollers and stuffed animals, and clothes?"

"If you go down the street, there's a store on the right hand side about 4 stores down. They should have everything you're looking for."

"Thanks." The boys exit the store, and go straight to the baby supply store. They walk in, and instantly the cashier looks up. When she notices Nicole, she starts cooing at the little girl, making her giggle. "We need to get some supplies for the little one here."

"Did you two adopt?"

"Yeah. She just came to us." Draco smiles at the infant in his arms.

"So what all do you need?"

"Well, we need a stroller. She's cute, but she's getting heavy." Harry laughs. He begins looking around the store, noticing the various items around the room. He spots a stroller sitting by one wall, "How much is this one?"

"That one is 10 Galleons. It isn't top of the line, but it works."

"Dray, I don't think we need a wonderful, top of the line, stroller, do you?"

"Nah."

Harry turns to the shopkeeper, "Do you have any suggestions on clothing, and what to get for her to wear?"

"How old is she?"

"Just over a year" Draco responds.

"Then you're going to want something that's easy to change." She walks further into the store and starts pointing out various outfits for her to wear. The boys spend nearly an hour shopping for the infant, before finally deciding they are done. "Come again!" The owner calls out as they leave

"Sure thing." The boys call back.

"Hey Dray, I'm going to go back to the potions store. I'll meet you at the bookstore, ok?"

"Yeah, alright. See you in a little bit."

Draco turns and heads towards the bookstore he had seen when they came in. He walks inside, and goes straight back to the parenting section, browsing through the books.

Harry meanwhile, is inside the potion supply store. "I'm back." He says to the owner, "is everything in?"

"Yeah, it came in half an hour ago." She walks into the back to get the bags, and puts them all on the counter, telling him the price. Harry doesn't even blink as he pulls out the money. "Was there anything else?"

"No, I think that's all. If I need anything else I can come back."

"So we can expect to see you again?"

"Of course! I just moved here, so I'm looking for stores to shop at. And you went out of your way to get the ingredients for me, so I'll be coming back."

"Can I ask your name?"

"Callan. Callan Black."

"I'm Jacquie, nice to meet you."

"Well, I need to go meet my boyfriend at the bookstore. Do they have any good defense books?"

"Yeah, but if you want some good books, there's a store across town, in Christine, it's another wizarding town, and it has some really good books. Some are really rare. They've got everything, potions books, defense, transfiguration ideas, stone crafting, metal working, and tons more."

"I'll have to look into it. Thanks a lot."

"Sure, no problem." Harry turns and leaves the shop once again, with another bag full of potion ingredients. He walks to the bookstore, Crystal's, and searches for his boyfriend and their daughter.

"Callan!"

Harry turns to look behind him, finally spotting Draco, "Hey! There you are, I was getting worried. Where's my little girl?" He coos at Nicole, making her giggle and hold out her arms. Harry carefully takes the child into his arms, allowing Draco to take the bags from him. "Hi! Were you a good girl for daddy Draco? Huh?" The girl just giggles and claps her hands. Harry pulls the books out of Draco's hands to look through them. There are three books, _Raising Your Witchy Baby_, _100 Tips for New Dads_, and _Caring for The Little One_.

"Are we ready to go home?"

"I had been hoping to find some new furniture while we're out. Do you think we can have all this stuff transported straight to the house while we go out into muggle Italy and shop?"

"Why don't I just portkey there with it all and then come back?"

"Good point. Ok, do you have everything?"

"Yep." Draco takes hold of his necklace and softly says the name of the house, flying to the house before flying back into the alleyway. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go find some furniture!" Harry places Nicole in her stroller, before guiding Draco out to the muggle world. Once there, they wander around until they find a furniture store, which is nearly 8 blocks away. "So, what all are we looking for?"

"Well, we need furniture for the kitchen: table, chairs, that kind of thing. And we need a sofa and arm chairs."

"And don't forget the bedrooms. When we get back we can finish cleaning them out before the furniture arrives." With a plan in mind, they walk into the store, casually browsing through everything.

"Can I help you boys?" A manager says in distaste when he sees them.

"Yeah, we need to furnish a house, and we need just about everything for it. Kitchen table and chairs, sofas, armchairs, beds, wardrobes, everything."

"Yes well, as nice as that is, we are not a charity house."  
"And we are not looking for charity. Look, if you don't want our business we can go somewhere else. But surely you won't protest too much if we spend our money here. We have money, sir. And lots of it. But if you don't want it, then fine." Harry turns to leave pushing Nicole's stroller in front of him.

"Wait!" the manager coughs, "feel free to look around all you'd like."

"Thank you." Harry inclines his head slightly even as Draco rolls his eyes.

After the manager walks away, Draco turns to Harry, "Why were you thanking him? He needs to be thanking us for staying and not leaving!"

"Draco, calm down. It isn't his fault. We look like a couple of punk kids who are going to wreck the place and leave it. We have to give him a chance to trust us first." Harry whispers back as he begins to browse through the inventory again. Gradually they begin to get an image of what they want the home to look like. Harry calls the manager back over, and they begin discussing possibilities. "Is there anyway that we can test out the furniture, see if we like it in the house, and then go from there?"

"Well, if you buy it now, we'll deliver it, and if you don't like it then, I suppose you could have it taken back. I don't know how else to do this, usually we don't have that problem."

"We just moved in, and we're trying to fix the place up."

"Usually people would take pictures." The manager, Joss, prompts.

"We were planning on it. But then this little one," Draco nudges the stroller with his foot, "got hungry. And we just forgot about it."

"Why don't you go home and get some pictures, and come back? The store is open until 22:00 (10 pm).

Draco looks to Harry, "We could go drop off everything, and come back later today."

"How long does it take to deliver?"

"We can have it there tomorrow, we don't have many orders right now."

"Then we'll be back later, I guess." Harry turns the stroller and they walk outside and into an alley to summon the knight bus. The ride home is uneventful, with Stan only asking a few questions about their shopping. The boys quickly walk through the house taking pictures of everything.

"What do you want to do?" Harry questions after the rest of the upstairs is cleaned up, and pictures are taken, "Do you want to go eat first? Or just go straight to the store and go from there?"

"Let's just go to the store, get this over with. We can go find the other wizarding villiage afterwards and find something to eat there." Draco places Nicole back into the stroller, levitating it down the stairs, before pushing it out the door. They hail the Knight Bus once again and climb on, Harry holding the infant tight in his arms. "You ok, Callan?"

"Yeah, just have a bad feeling. I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you want to go back we can."

"No, it's alright. Let's just go get our furniture picked out and find that town."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah, I'm positive." Just then, Ernie stops in an alley way beside the store. The boys walk inside, Harry still holding onto his little girl. They spot the manager and he walks right to them.

"Did you take pictures?"

"Yeah, and I think we want to go with a comfortable theme. We want the home to look nice, but not like the modern styles of today."  
"So no brushed silver or glass cabinets then?"

"Preferably, no."

The manager takes the pictures and examines them, slowly getting a feel for what they might want. "Do you want to buy furniture for her room right now? Or will you be waiting for her to get older?"

"I think we're going to wait a while. Let her pick things out when she's old enough to choose."

"For the furniture, would you prefer dark or light wood?"

"Dark. I like the look of dark wood better than light wood. But perhaps a few very light items as highlights."

"Ok, I think I know where to go with this layout." The manager proceeds to show them various items, noting what the boys liked and disliked. "Do you have an idea of what you'd like to buy?" He questions as he finishes showing them a nice bedroom set.

"Yeah," Harry leads them back to the beginning of the showroom, having discussed it with Draco along the way, "We'd like this sitting room set up. The sofa, armchairs and tables. For the kitchen, let's go with this set right here," he indicates a light colored table, "And for the bedroom, how about the king size four-poster bed with green hangings."

"Would you like the accompanying night stands and wardrobe as well?"

"Yes. I think that's all for now. Now we just have to go get accessories to go with the layouts."

"Very well. The furniture will be delivered tomorrow by 16:30 (4:30 pm). Now if you'll come with me, we can decide on a payment plan."

"No, we're going to pay for it all now. In cash."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we've got the money, we're prepared to pay for it all. It's much easier that way."

"Ok," The manager is shaking visibly as he rings them up, telling them the total. He is further shocked when they produce just enough money to pay for it all, "Where did you get this money, kid?" He asks, suspicious.

"I recently came into an inheritance."

"I see. Well, the furniture will be delivered to you on schedule. It was a pleasure doing business with you, young man."

Harry shakes his hand, and he and the blonde walk outside and into the alley, calling the knight bus, "Hello again, Stan." Harry greets the man cordially.

"I don't think we've had anybody call us this many times in one night. Have you finished all your business in town?"

"Not quite. Would you mind dropping us off at the other wizarding town? I think the name was Christine?"

"Ah yes. Sure, no problem."

The trip across town is short, and after brief instructions on how to find the town, they disembark from the bus. They wave once more to Stan and Ernie, before heading towards the concealed town.

A/N: The author who wrote this chapter is brilliant and deserves praise for her awesome job. So PM her. :)


	7. Do you like me?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, J. does. The first six chapters were written by Elle H. Michaelson. She has given me the story to take over. R&R  
**I NEED A BETA, SO PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. PLEASE I'M IN DIRE NEED!  
**_**~Words~ **_**Parseltongue**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay lets get some food and then we can look around for a bookstore."  
Harry says as he spots a place to eat very much like the Leaky Caudron. Draco sits down as Harry requests a highchair for Nicole. Harry puts Nicole in her highchair and begins to feed her banana baby food making sounds of airplanes and trains. A house elf with larger than normal ears and eyes dressed in a torn ragged cloth with pink faded flowers on it appears at their table.  
"Hello I'm Tizzy, and what would the young Masters like?" Harry and Draco order both a rare steak and some fries. Tizzy disappears with a crckling sound to get their order. A few minutes later Tizzy pops back at their table carrying two trays with their food on it, commenting Nicole saying she was the most beautiful baby she has ever seen.. Then disappears to service the other customers.  
"I hope Dumbledore will let us care for Nicc at Hogwarts. We haven't even had her that long and I already love her."  
Draco says as her feeds Nicole the bit of her food.  
"I love her too," Harry says smiling at the nickname Craco had given their little girl. "but we will most likely have to transfer. Dumbledore can't have his favorite little weapon playing it safe. He'll probably use some excuse like, _'She'll distract you from your school work young Harry.' _or _'It isn't safe for an infant to be here, leave her to me and I'll see she is taken to a loving family in the muggle world.' _I wouldn't trust him with a pet fish!"  
Harry says his voice dripping with venom and eyes dark.  
"Callan calm down...NO one can know about you yet."  
Draco squeezed Harry's knee under the table reassuringly.  
"Don't worry Callan,"  
Draco leans over across the table and hovers by Harry's ear.  
"you'll get your revenge..."  
Draco leans back across the table, a smirk playing across his face and starts eating the remains of his fries like nothing happened. Harry was frozen in his seat, finding it hard to believe that the hottest male at Hogwarts just hit on HIM. The ex-Golden Boy. The two finish their meal talking of what school they would go to if Dumbledore should decline their offer. They put Nicole in her stroller starting for a book shop called _Beyond_. They walk into the shop, Harry taking Nicole with him to the Dark Arts section and Draco going for the Potions section. Harry's finger were walking along the saines of the books when he noticed some books in Parseltongue. _**~"The Dark Artssss..."~  
**_Harry grabs the book not even looking inside it and leaves the isle to find Draco paying for his books. Harry quickly walks up to Draco grabbing his hand preventing him from paying. The owner gives Harry a wary look, daring him to try anything funny. Draco looks at Harry staring intently at him. Draco nods his head once in a unspoken agreement and Harry paid for all their books. The owner looks at the two confused, she had been expecting some sort of fight or arguement. She smiles relieved there was to be no drama boys exited the store calling for the night bus getting home in a matter of seconds. They say their goodbyes to Ernie and Stan and vice versa. Once the boys get into the house they plod up the stairs and put Nicole to bed, they go to their own room flopping down the bed beside eachother. Draco looks over at Harry who is staring at him. their noses just barely touching.  
"Harry do you like me?"  
Draco breathes out in a soft whisper.  
"No,"  
Harry says bluntly. Draco's face falls. He starts to sit up but Harry holds him in place by leaning over him proping himself up with his elbows on either side of Draco.  
"But Callan does..."  
Draco smiles and kisses Harry on the lips timidly. Harry quickly changes that when he plunges his tongue into Draco's mouth exploring the sweet wet cavern. Eventually mortality kicks in and the boys pull back gasping for air. Harry leans forward and touching his forhead to Draco's staying there for what seemed like hours. Harry kisses Draco gently on the lips lingering there for a few minutes before pulling away.  
"Come lets go to sleep. School starts soon and we need to go to Knockturn Alley for supplies and then we have the furniture to pick up tomorrow also."  
Harry says as he lays down still facing Draco. Draco follows his example and lays down also snuggling up to Harry.  
"Good night Harry."  
Draco says kissing Harry.  
"My name is Callan Black now, Dray."  
Harry smiles as Draco blushes at his mistake.  
"Sorry Lan..."  
Draco smiles slyly at the nickname he'd given him.  
"It's okay Dray,"  
Harry kisses Draco on the forehead.  
"Goodnight my Dragon."  
They drift off into sleep in eachother arms dreaming of the future.

A/N: So what do you think? The author who wrote the 1st six chapters is brilliant and deserves praise for her awesome job. So PM her. :) also maybe spare some praise for me, for I wroote this chapter. ;) Please review. Thnx

~Tobi


End file.
